Winnie the Poo
''' Winnie the Poo '''is a stupid evil bear who loves Hunny but lost her to Mario after the Videogame War. His best friend is a tiny pink thing that people think is a girl. He was killed by Shiggy in 1765, but he got revived by Napoleon Bonaparte three days later. Encounter with Chuck Norris Ten years after he got revived, he met Chuck Norris who thought he was a real bear and tried to kill him and take his fur to make a bearskin rug. He ran through a green paint factory while trying to avoid Chuckie and got spray painted to look like The Grinch. After he reached Whoville, he met Cindy Lou Who who wanted revenge on the real Grinch for stealing Christmas from Whoville. Afterwards Chuck found him again and killed him. Time in Hell after being killed by Chuck norris, he was sent to Hell's kitchen to be yelled by Gordon Ramsey for 100 years to condemn for his actions. However, he escaped into the mountains with his accomplice Barney the Dinosaur and hid in a cave for over a year and a half, plotting revenge with former escapee Dora the Explorer. His son was sent there too, but his father ignored him and left him there to rot for 101 and 1/2 years until Winnie and his accomplices broke out of Hell along with the rest of Hell's prisoners. Except for Brother Trucker. Currently.... Currently he has finally escaped Hell and is plotting with Barney and Dora to create a giant army to advance towards The Mushroom Kingdom to roundhouse kick the s**t cream out of Mario and take Hunny to his fortress and marry her. Trivia *He once lived in a forest that thrived for 100 acres. *His method of evil is theft. *His roundhouse kick is more powerful than Chuck Norris's so watch out! *He roundhouse kicked the Dancing Banana and pwned the cream out of him to make a banana split sundae for Hunny before she rejected him. *He tries to excersise in the morning, but epicly fails when he eats his breakfast. *He has been seen lighting a menorah and celebrating Hannukah, which shows that he is possibly Jewish *His human slave friend is Christopher Robin, a boy who devotes his time to serving Winnie the Poo playing with stuffed animals. *He plots to kill Mario and steal Hunny back from him and make her queen of his empire (Yeah, right) *As he stated once in an interview, If he had three wishes, he would expand his empire to the whole UnWorld, enslave everyone, and have Hunny dump Mario and marry him instead. *He was ALMOST murdered by Ash Ketchum in the year 9999. *His favorite shame is Grand Theft Mario, as it involves stealing in the title. *He was once in a relationship with Dubya, but dumped him after it was revealed that George was involved in a scandal with his dominater friend. *His favorite Bill Cosby movie is Kidnapping Waluigi. *Before he met Hunny, he had three kids (two daughters and a son) by Dubya named Dips**t, D*****bag, and Brother Trucker. He loved none of them, and they are embaressed by their names except for Brother Trucker.